


not married

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Grief works in mysterious ways.A response poem written for Lights on Park Avenue Round 8, in response to the prompt that's Jack Gilbert's"Married."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Endgame Responses [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349146
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lights on Park Ave





	not married

Steve came back from the funeral,  
knees aching to crawl, eyes burning  
with an awful heat  
that wouldn’t resolve into tears.   
  


For two months he didn’t cry—  
not with Peggy;  
not in the shower;  
not alone at Peggy’s night-quiet kitchen table  
at 2 a.m.   
  


Three months later, Peggy held out  
a screwdriver to him,  
and he stared  
at the unyielding metal,  
a wounded-animal sound  
leaking from behind his clenched teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post [here](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/614518183871823872/for-lightsonparkave-round-8-in-response-to-this).
> 
> Thank you for reading. 💗


End file.
